


[podfic] Shared Looking

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2018-2019 NHL Season, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Cover Art Welcome, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, oilers angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Leon wonders what Connor’s thinking.01:39:49 :: Written byMimosapudica.
Relationships: Leon Draisaitl/Connor McDavid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[podfic] Shared Looking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [second light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209552) by [mimosapudica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimosapudica/pseuds/mimosapudica). 
  * Inspired by [plain sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987501) by [mimosapudica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimosapudica/pseuds/mimosapudica). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfsharedlooking):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=10_5BI3-NjNWnJyLhhXFsDfsyjfTvx6kH):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

This was recorded for the “free space” square of my podfic bingo 2019 card.  
Thanks to Mimosapudica for giving me permission to record this work!

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, an audio recording of your reactions, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negociated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Voiceteam 2020 character covers + filk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215536) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)


End file.
